Apallo The Hedgehog
History Apallo the hedgehog is the son of the Legend of Light Sunburst. Apallo was orgionally a Demi-God with the power of the sun. He lived with his father and sister Diana. When Dr.Eggman, Eggman Nega, and Eggman Jr. took over the seven elemental domains on Apallo's domain. The 2 were knocked out of thier relam and into Mobious where Sonic and the others live. Apon their arival to Mobious, Apallo and Diana lost thier bodies and changed into little light orbs that were later found by Amy Rose which she thought to be pearls. When Sonic touched the orb of Apallo, an Orange Hedgehog took it's place. Apallo Had Been Reborn, and the same for Diana who was also Orange. Appearences Abilities Apallo has pyrokensis like Blaze The Cat, but more powerful. He has Super Speed just like Sonic, and sience his new body came from Sonic touching his orb Apallo can use Chaos Control. Other abilities include asorbing sunlight into a powerful cannon, Generate Fireballs, and is able to call for his Phenoix Dragon to ride apon. Transformations Chaos Emeralds- When Apallo uses the 7 Chaos Emeralds He becomes: Solaris Apallo. The resion why He is called this is because When Sonic uses the Emeralds he uses the power of Chaos, and because Apallo is The Demi-God of the sun he can use not only the power of Chaos but the power of Solaris also. Super Emeralds- (Hyper) Supernova Apallo is made when Apallo uses the Super Chaos Emeralds. This Happened only once when Lord Metallix Mark 2 killed his beloved Violet The Hedgehog on the Angel Island ( see My Role Play For More Detail) Apallo's rage blew over his limit and was able to channel the energy form the Super Emeralds which were tranformed by Sonic, Silver and Shadow, and then Apallo Used it to Transend his Solaris Form and acheave his Supernova Form Negative Energy- Darkstar Apallo, is just like Sonic's Dark Form Phrases '''Before Fight: '''"You Ready, Cause im Bringin the heat!" '''After Fight : ''''''"How'd you like that heat"''' '''Before Rival Battle (Sonic) : '''" Alright Sonic let's see what you got" '''After Rival Battle (Sonic) : '''" That was a nice match, but I still won" '''Starting Battle Against ''' '''After The Battle Against''' Chaos Quest Info Apallo is one of the main heroes of the series and is one of 3 of the most powerful heroes. Apallo's rival Isaiah gets into arguments with him mostly all the time. Apallo is th eonly one who actually badly dammaged Zenaroid in battle. Quotes Normal Form Achiving Rank S: "*Jumps up in the air* Yeah! *crosses arms and the tip of his index finger lights up in a small flame and blows it out then wags it*" Smokin' Achiving Rank A: "*creats a fire ball in his hand and closes it in the flame* and A is for Apallo. Achiving Rank B: " Heh, no biggie" Acheaving rank C: " Man i could do better" Acheaving Rank D: *falls down with his head between his legs with his knees up* "Well that sucked" Acheaving Rank F: "Noooo!" *Slams fist down on the ground* " Im all burnt out" Super Form Achiving S Rank: -aura shines and tuns into flames then Apallo does a air chop and the flames break apart- Acheaving A Rank: "Humph Good" -flies arond and stops and does the usall super form pose- Acheaving C- D Ranks: "Could have done better....." Getting F Rank: " I did it but not good at all" Gallery